El amor de madre es infinito
by BlueNeko-KasamineH
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia, tiene muy ocupados a todos y Denzel se siente excluido, el amor de madre siempre ayuda a refleccionar. leve Cloti  mal summary xP


_muajajaja otra vez estoy por estos territorios! +w+_

_pero ahora quise probar nuevos retos! :D ((como siempre xD))_

_wenu este es un One-Short de Dia de las madres y va dedicado para todas las que son mamás ((especialmente a mi mami ^^))_

_Disclaimer: los personajes de FF7 no me pertenecen ;D_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era un día normal en las calles de Midgar, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la batalla de Sepiroth, de eso ya había pasado un año. Nuestro amigo rubio cabeza de chocobo ((N/a: xD)) con ayuda de su compañera pelinegra, Tifa, había logrado perdonarse de la muerte de Aeris, pasaba mucho más tiempo con su pequeña ''familia'' y no mandando paquetes. Tifa aun teniendo sentimientos por Cloud le confesó lo que sentía, el reacciono y dio un repaso de su vida, ella siempre había estado junto a él y era a la que en verdad amaba desde el principio, tiempo después decidieron casarse, fue un día que ninguno olvidaría, Denzel y Marlene estaban felices por sus padres adoptivos. Entonces una noticia se presento para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- había exclamado Tifa con entusiasmó mirando las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos de AVALANCHA

La primera en reaccionar fue una energética Yuffie que salto hacia la morena apretándola fuertemente. El ''Séptimo Cielo'' se lleno de gritos y felicitaciones para la pareja Strife, todos se acercaron a los dos haciendo un mini circulo excepto un pequeño que fue a sentarse en la escaleras que daban al pasillo.

-Debes estar muy feliz Tifa! _Ahora si_ serán una familia real!- alcanzo escuchar a Yuffie desde las escaleras y se quedo pensativo mientras agachaba su cabeza

-''que no éramos ya una familia _real_''?- pensó Denzel tristemente mientras seguía escuchando la conversación

-ya quiero que nazca mi ''hermanito'' o ''hermanita'' para tener con quien jugar y hablar y jugar y comer muchos dulces!- exclamo alegremente Marlene mientras brincaba de un lado a otro

-''y yo qué?''- exclamo mentalmente –''cuando Barret la trae al Séptimo Cielo siempre juego con ella''-

-ahora te quedaras mucho más tiempo en casa verdad Cloud?- pregunto Vicent antes de que una muy hiperactiva Yuffie se le aventara por la espalda

-¡pues claro!- interrumpió –tiene que cuidar de su _nueva_ familia!-

-''Cloud nunca se quedo en casa por mi…''-

-eso creo…- balbuceo Cloud –todavía tengo mucho trabajo, pero creo que si…-

-''cuando el bebe nazca, todos estarán muy ocupados con él y se olvidaran de mi''-

Con ese pensamiento Denzel echo a correr a su habitación a encerrarse. En la planta de abajo, Tifa había escuchado un fuerte portazo proveniente del segundo piso, preocupada volteo a todos lados notando la ausencia del pequeño.

-alguien ha visto a Denzel?- pregunto a sus amigos

-no lo sé, debe estar por ahí jugando- dijo Yuffie aun aferrándose al cuello de Vicent sofocándolo

-bájate ya! Estas pesada!- exclamo

-QUE HAS DICHO!- grito enojada

-hmmm espero que el bebe sea niña- dijo Marlene cambiándoles de tema

-Denzel…- susurro Tifa mirando en dirección a las escaleras

Paso un mes y Marlene no dejaba un segundo sola a Tifa en el bar excepto cuando iba a la escuela, la pelinegra insistía en que no era necesario, pero Cloud apoyo a la pequeña Marlene sintiéndose mal por no poder estar más tiempo en casa.

Denzel se sentía algo excluido, pues Marlene ya no jugaba con el por estar al tanto de Tifa.

El tercer mes fue más relajo que el anterior pues Denzel se había adaptado a una pequeña rutina, después de levantarse y prepararse para ir a la escuela siempre dejaba un pequeña nota en la mesa para Cloud y Tifa, se iba a la escuela junto a Marlene y le decía cuanto la quería, ella le respondía con un fuerte abrazo. Regresando del colegio Tifa siempre lo recibía con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, comía, hacia su tarea, esperaba que Cloud llegara de hacer las entregas y se iba a dormir. Esa era la rutina del pequeño que aun se sentía a gusto, pero eso apenas era el principio. Los meses parecían pasar con rapidez y cada vez se hacía más difícil cumplir con la ''rutina'', dejaba la nota en la mesa todos los días, pero parecía no haber sido leída al volver y verla en la misma posición que antes, Marlene faltaba unos días a la escuela para cuidar a Tifa por turnos con Cloud, y cuando iba no se iba con él, se encontraba unas amigas en el camino y se iban corriendo al colegio dejándolo solo. Denzel cambio de actitud a una más triste y ausente, el rubio cabeza de chocobo estaba muy ocupado de aquí para allá junto con Marlene, la única que al perecer se percato de esto fue su madre adoptiva, Tifa.

-''aquí ya no me quieren… no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, todos estarán más felices sin mi…''- pensó el pequeño mientras armaba una pequeña maleta y ponía rumbo hacia la salida.

Tifa se sentía mal, no de estar enfermo, si no que tenía un presentimiento de que algo pasaría, pero aun no sabía qué. Fue a la habitación de Marlene a acomodar algunas cosas y limpiar, pues eso siempre la relajaba. Cuando acabo con el cuarto de la pequeña, fue hacia el de Denzel, cuando entro y empezó a abrir algunos cajones, se sorprendió por lo que veía, o mejor dicho por lo que no veía, la ropa de Denzel ya no estaba. Reviso en todos los estantes y en el closet, no había nada, rápidamente bajo las escaleras queriendo informar a Cloud, pero este no estaba pues se había ido con Marlene a comprar algunas cosas para el bebe. Desesperada, corrió a la salida no sin antes tomar un suéter y un paraguas, pues parecía que iba a llover.

-''debí de haberme traído un suéter…''- pensó el pequeño castaño mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las ahora frías calles mientras frotaba sus brazos con sus manos para guardar un poco de calor.

-¡Denzel!- creyó escuchar un grito llamándolo, volteo a donde venia el grito, pero no había nadie, volvió a caminar pero otra vez escucho que lo llamaban

-¡Denzel, donde estas?- la voz se escuchaba desesperada y cada vez más cerca de él, volteo una vez mas y vio una silueta de una mujer acercándose

-Tifa…?- susurro confundido mientras sentía pequeñas gotas caer sobre el

La pelinegra ya estando frente a él, detuvo su marcha y tomo aire, correr la había dejado exhausta, cuando recupero el aliento se arrodillo para estar a su altura y lo tomo de los brazos

-dónde estabas? Porque saliste? No sabes lo preocupada que estaba…-

-estabas preocupada por mi?-

-claro que sí! Yo te quiero mucho…- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-no es cierto… todos se han olvidado de mi por la llegada del bebe…- contesto separándose de ella

-eh?- susurro algo confundida

-ya no me quieren…- susurro Denzel tratando de contralar las lagrimas

- todos te queremos mucho Denzel… yo te quiero mucho, aunque no seas mi hijo de sangre, te quiero como si lo fueras- dijo en voz baja

-pero lo quieres mas a _él_…- respondió secamente mientras la lluvia los empapaba

-es no es verdad, tal vez este ocupando la atención de todos, pero el amor de una madre es infinito, y nunca se olvida de ninguno de sus hijos, porque a todos los amamos mucho…- respondió, Denzel se volteo hacia ella y la vio arrodillada frente a él y mojada por la lluvia

-''siempre se preocupo por mi… vino hasta aquí por mi… si me quiere…''- pensó antes de ir hasta ella y darle un fuerte abrazo –te quiero mucho… mamá…-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_wooo! que tal me quedo? :D ((cotito xD))  
><em>

_espero que les haya gustado ;D los quiero !_

_Feliz Dia de las Madres! ^^_

_**BlueCat-DeathDestiny** ;D_


End file.
